Perfect Occassion
by WAZAM
Summary: What do you get when you mix the first night at Hotel Eli with the holidays? A smug Eli, a shyly seductive Clare, and cheesy holiday pick-up lines all wrapped up in one. Oh Lord, help them and their utterly sweet romance.


SO! Let me just start by saying that this fiction is made up of completely different ideas that I just decided to mesh together. First off, this story was requested by the amazing Cortney, or as you may know her, **literarylolita **because she wanted a Hotel Eli two-shot and waited SO patiently for me to write this. I am so sorry for the wait! I knew that she wanted a sweet first chapter, so I decided to put a little bit of the Christmas spirit in it as well (which I hope is not too badly written). Secondly, this is a **rated M **two-shot, so be warned! Thirdly, I emphasize that this is a two-shot only (two chapters) and is not related to my _Rockstar_ fiction. All clear? Good.

I would really love your thoughts of the first chapter. The second chapter, I think, will be posted on New Years. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own a deviously wicked mind, not Degrassi.

* * *

I never liked celebrating Christmas. It wasn't only because my parents always had to work on Christmas Eve, but because I never really had to celebrate relationships. My relationship with my parents was solid, and I understood that their work was very important to them as well; there was really nothing I could do. As for my relationship with friends, I've never really had close friends until this year. I would ask Adam and Drew if they wanted to come over, but I knew that they always made a big deal about Christmas parties. Lastly, my love relationship. When Julia was still here with me, she never liked celebrating Christmas either, not even with me. It was understandable because her parents usually got feistier during the holidays, which put her in no festive mood. We would skip formalities, and she would stay at my house with no ceremonious Christmas tree to remind her of her issues.

Everything was different now. I finally had an excuse to celebrate Christmas with all of its splendor. Why? It's all thanks to the object of my affection, my love interest, my Clare.

"Hey Clare, can I take a picture of you?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Because I want Santa to know exactly what I want for Christmas."

I smirked, loving her reactions whenever I said cheesy pick-up lines.

Clare glared playfully, lifting one perfect eyebrow to stare at me knowingly.

"...Really, Eli?"

"Yes, really."

"You know, when I first met you, I didn't think you'd be the 'pick-up line' kind of guy. Turns out, you have a pick-up line for every occasion."

"I'm not a pick up-line kind of guy, I just love teasing you."

"Wow, Eli! Sometimes you're just so...ugh!"

"I know, you're hopelessly in love with me. I get it."

Clare giggled and pushed my shoulder to keep me away, shaking her cute little head as a few snowflakes landed on her auburn curls. I smirked and walked back to her side, not saying a word and intertwining our gloved fingers together slowly, lovingly. Despite the cool air stinging our cheeks and the falling snowflakes adorning our features, I was surprisingly warm. My relationship with Clare was incandesant, ever-going. We were going to celebrate our one-year anniversary soon, which was becoming more and more surreal as the time came closer. I never thought that anyone would be able to handle the large amount of baggage I carried with me, literally; but as I looked down at the beautiful girl next to me covered in wool and scarves, I had never been so happy to be proven wrong.

Oh, and no. We did not get matching tattoo dragons. Turns out, Clare was merely going through a moment of weakness when she said that.

"So Eli, my parents said it was fine if I could spend all of Christmas with you as long as you could spend New Years with us," Clare smiled, moving closer to me as we walked down the side walk to my hearse.

"I'd love to. Then maybe I'll be able to get on your parent's good side. Please don't try to sabatage me this time," I teased, opening the passenger side to Morty for her to climb in.

"Of course not. I'm just so happy I get to spend Christmas with you! Aren't you glad you said yes?" Clare giggled, looking out at the darkening sky.

When December first started, she asked me what I was doing for Christmas, which of course I answered nothing. She was completely taken aback and insisted that I celebrate Christmas with her. I secretly thanked her for wanting to spend Christmas with the Grinch himself, but was indifferent when I agreed. Ever since then, we had been preparing my Christmas deprived house with the usual traditions: hanging colorful lights, decorating a Christmas tree with an Angel on top, making gingerbread cookies, and Christmas decorations on the walls and tables.

I smirked as I walked over to the driver's side, remembering all of the make-out sessions and sweet kisses she would spoil me with as we prepared. I opened the door and slid in, placing the bag filled with left-over food in the back. I turned on the ignition and drove away, grinning when Clare reached for my hand.

Christmas had become my new favorite holiday; Clare was even more affectionate this time of year. Honestly, I used to hate the idea of PDA and having someone who actually cared about what I did, but Clare proved me wrong. She always proved me wrong. We also agreed that there would be no present exchanging because I didn't want my Clare to spend money on me when she didn't have to and because she was already doing so much just by spending all of this time to give me the perfect Christmas.

However, I did have a surprise for her that would be revealed tonight, Christmas Eve.

I had taken her out to Christmas dinner at her favorite restaurant, mainly because I didn't know how to cook anything fancy and no one was around in my house to cook. So now, with our tummies full of food, I was going to take her back to my house. I had been planning this for a long time; I had been going to my therapist for almost a year now and I had successfully de-cluttered my life. In the beginning, I needed Clare a lot in that aspect to help me deal with the loss. However, once the things associated with Julia started to come up, I knew I couldn't let her go through the pain of watching me linger on her things. I actually had my last session with my therapist last week, and my surprise was going to be to show Clare my newly clean room.

So put two and two together: my room was in perfect condition, my parents were not home, there was a snow storm coming in soon, and Clare was looking absolutely stunning in the red dress underneath her coat.

Oh yes. Tonight was going to be her first night at Hotel Eli.

I honestly didn't expect anything of her in that sense because we had already established her limits in the past eleven months and we had not explored further. I tried on several occassions to go a little further, but she always hid from me and then became really shy. However, I really wanted to sleep next to her and be able to wake up with her in my arms. I could tell she was nervous, knowing very well that the storm outside was going to get pretty rough and she would have to stay the night, but I was nervous too. She always made me nervous.

My thoughts were interrupted when I realized that I had already parked my hearse in my driveway. We got out and shivered from the cold.

"It's gonna get really heavy tonight, apparently," Clare commented, helping me carry the bag.

"Don't worry, you'll be nice and comfy staying at the Hotel Eli," I smirked, opening the front door and allowing her to come in.

She blushed and scurried in before me. I closed the door and turned on the lights, taking off my scarf and my coat as the warmth of the house defrosted my cool fingers. I watched as Clare walked into the kitchen and placed the white box of food in the refrigerator and turned on the Christmas tree in the living room.

I smiled and felt my heart flutter slightly. I don't know why the idea of Clare being familiar with my house sent me reeling. When Clare returned, she had already taken off her coat, hat, and scarf, and was now wearing that amazingly sexy red dress and her black heels. Did I mention how long her legs looked in those? I couldn't stop looking away...

"So-"

"I have a surprise for you," I blurted, my stomach dropping in anxiousness.

"Oh, okay. Lead the way," Clare smiled brightly, and I wanted to kiss her.

I shook the thought and grabbed her hand, leading her up the stairs. By the time we were on the second floor, the window panes were already racking with the harsh breeze and snow hitting it. When we reached my door, I smirked when she gasped to find that there was no lock on it anymore. I opened the door knob, leading her into the pitch black room.

"Uh, Eli?"

I turned on the dim lights of my lamps and grinned with triumph as I inspected the dark gray walls filled with neat posters and my wooden floor. Clare gasped and squealed, walking further into my room with wide eyes and a big smile on her face.

"Eli...this is amazing!" she marveled, her eyes dancing around the now spacious room.

I looked down at my feet and closed the door, walking up to her with embarrassment. "Yeah, I mean...it's not much of a surprise, but you know-"

Suddenly, I felt her arms around my neck tightly, sighing. "This is wonderful, I am so proud of you, Eli," she whispered.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her as well, intoxicated with the love and warmth that always surrounded her.

I have a surprise for you too," Clare said quietly, shyly, removing herself from me and going to her bag.

I gasped when I saw her take out a neatly wrapped red present from her large bag, a flurry white bow decorating the top.

"Clare-" I started.

"Ah, ah! I know you said you didn't want anything, but I promise this didn't cost a lot of money. I just really wanted to give you something. Please?" she begged, pouting her plump bottom lip and staring at me through her thick lashes.

"But...all I want for Christmas is you," I breathed seductively.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Eli, stop with the lines! Just take it."

I groaned and took the present from her hands, frowning when she giggled and smiled innocently. I sat down on the edge of my bed and put the thin present on my lap, staring at it. Clare sat next to me and watched as I inspected the little card on the top.

_To Eli, From Clare. No complaining, just open it! Merry Christmas! I love you. _

I smirked and proceeded in unwrapping the bright red present, the sound of rips and the heavy snow storm outside filling the room. I scrunched my eyebrows in curiosity as I finished and held up what looked to be a rather thick scrapbook. It had my name on the top of the scrapbook with big letters and my favorite picture of Clare and I in the center. I gasped, running my fingers over the picture. I had expected something bought, not something that she had made herself.

"What's this?" I asked astounded, looking up at my blushing girlfriend.

"Well, why don't you read it?" she replied, little dimples on the corner of her lips.

I smirked and opened the first page, which was an introduction to what the scrapbook was about. Her neat handwriting explained that in the scrapbook, she said that it was dedicated to myself and all the moments that we've shared together. As I flipped through the amazingly detailed pages, I couldn't help but feel...extraordinary. She had gone through all of the trouble of telling me her "Top Ten Favorite 'Eclare' Moments" since we've gone out. Some of them made me laugh, like the first public humiliation, and some of them were simply honest, simply Clare. Then towards the end, she dedicated pages of decorated papers explaining what she had always wanted in her dream guy. I had given her a look then, making her blush and stutter. I only chuckled at her and continued to read the details of what she had always wanted in a guy. It was so cheesy and cliche, but I absolutely loved that about her. I loved being cheesy with her.

Then, on the second to last page, she wrote: 'I am lucky enough to have actually met my dream guy. You wanna know who he is? Turn the page!'

I put my fingers on the corner of the page and hesitated. I looked up at her and grinned. "I'm not going to find a picture of Adam on the next page, am I?"

Clare stuck out her tongue and giggled, urging me to turn the page. I grinned and turned the page, surprised when I didn't see a picture at all. I saw my reflection in the small mirror placed in the center of the page, my eyes wide with surprise. 'Ta-Da!' the bottom read, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Clare, this is so cheesy," I chuckled, closing the book and running my hand over it.

"I know! I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't know what to get you and I'm really creative so I thought-"

"It's perfect," I cut in, watching her eyes change from regret to relief.

"So you like it?" she said softly, a blush adorning her cheeks.

A lopsided smirk formed on my lips as I leaned down and kissed her lips, showing her in actions how much her present meant to me. She smiled into the kiss and placed her delicate hands on my shoulders to bring me closer. I tilted my head as our lips moved together in perfect sync, wrapping my arms around her waist. As our kiss deepened, I felt her fingers move up the back of my neck and play with my hair, making me groan softly into her lips. Suddenly, she moved away from me entirely. I groaned in disappointment before I could control myself, but then smirked when she grabbed the forgotten gift on my lap and placed it on my nightstand next to her. She smiled sweetly and came back to me, bringing her strawberry lips back to mine. Our breathing hitched as our hands sprawled all over each other, trying to get closer. I felt the familiar shudder rack through my spine as I moved closer, the need to be with her intoxicating.

Then I felt her lips move back only to suck my bottom lip in between hers, making me groan. I immediatley removed my lips from hers, my control slipping. She always did that when she wanted to go further, but I haven't let her get her way before, nor will I now.

"Stop," I said huskily, removing my lips from her eager ones.

"Eli, please? I want you," she whispered seductively, her hands caressing the back of my hair in encouragment.

"Clare," I warned, loosening my grip on her hips.

She tried to bring her lips back to mine, but I stood up before she could, walking to the corner of my room. She huffed in disapproval as I placed my hands on the back of my head, trying to relax my heated body.

"The last time this happened, you freaked out and ran away from me! You didn't talk to me for a week just because you were embarrassed, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. It's not happening again," I scolded, taking deep breaths.

"Eli, that was months ago! I thought I was ready, but I wasn't. I was too scared to tell you so I just...ran. I'm ready now. I've been ready for a while now," she said, standing up from the bed.

I turned my back to her and to the window to the raging storm outside, knowing that one touch, one glance would break me. I felt her presence behind me, her breath ghosting my back.

"I just...I don't want you to regret this. I love you too much to let you go if you decide to run away again," I said, bringing my hands down to my sides again.

I felt her breath next to my ear now, softly. "I won't run away. I'm here now, and I love you...I'm ready, but are you?" she whispered.

_I've been ready since the day I knew I loved you._

I turned to her hesitantly, eyeing her pleading face as she pouted naturally. She walked closer to me, our chests almost touching.

"I've been taking birth control because I know that you're the one for me, and I don't care if I'm too young to tell. I just know. Hotel Eli is ready for me, four-stars and everything. Are you?" she asked again.

I couldn't help it; she was just so beautiful in her red dress, her pouty lips and her big blue eyes...I couldn't resist her anymore.

And suddenly, I let my instincts take over.

Without another word, before she could react, I moved her backwards until she was pressed against the wall, my heat covering her. All she could do was stand nervously and stare up into my pensive eyes, our breaths mingling. I lifted my hands and skimmed her wrists up to her arms, her shoulders, her slender neck, her sweet skin, trying to calm her. Her lips parted as a gasp escaped, my fingers tracing her skin as she lit up right before my eyes. With a simple touch, a simple breath on her cheeks, she responded to me with passion. The ache was growing, my body was yearning for more.

"Eli, I-"

I didn't let her finish. I brought my lips down to hers passionatley, not caring if our lips bruised as the hunger increased. Clare was unresponsive, her lips frozen as I surprised her with every emotion that was within me, wanting to make her _feel _love. It was everything she deserved, the only thing I could assure her. I slowed down, separating our lips slightly so we could regain our breath, our lips brushing as we panted softly. My half-lidded eyes stared down at her flushed face, her eyes closed with ecstasy. She felt it, I know she did. I was giving her time to decide, one last chance. My hands on her neck, I explored deftly as I waited, patiently. This was different. Everything was almost like a blur in the past; hurried kisses in my hearse and inexperienced touches that were never really significant. They never led to anything, never held any promises.

This wasn't insignificant.

No, not this time. I felt everything, the little details that would break me. Her breath hitched as she became helpless under my touch, her body melting as she slowly brought her nimble hands up and pressed them against my warm chest. She was yielding, she was ready to give herself to me. Then, she gave in. She pressed her lips to mine with urgent passion, allowing me to take over. She opened her lips for me, and I eagerly slid my tongue to explore and claim.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I was drowning. The feeling of heightened nerves and uncontrollable emotions reminding me of Julia, and remembering why I had always kept so much control over what I did with Clare. I always surpressed the feeling whenever it came, halting it and bringing my head up. Now, I was quickly and helplessly drowning. As Clare slid her hands under my shirt and lifted it from my torso, I didn't try and stop it. As I pressed my naked torso to her heated body against the wall, I embraced the heavy feeling coursing through my veins.

As I slowly unzipped her dress, I let myself drown.

With a gasp, my lips left hers. She moaned softly, uncontrolled as I let my lips move down to her cheeks, her jaw, and her long slender neck. Clare whimpered and clawed my back as my hands went on, letting the zipper all the way down until the fabric fell completely from her body. She gasped as the cool air hit her body, and I smiled against her shoulder. As I sucked on her collarbone, I allowed my hands to trace her hour-glass figure that was now free from restraint. Her skin was so unbelievably soft, and warm. I couldn't get enough.

I felt her tremble under my hands as I moved my lips back to kiss her. I groaned in approval when she bit my lower lip softly and snuck her tongue into my mouth, battling with mine for dominance. One of my hands trailed to her lower back, loving the way she arched her back to bring herself closer to my tender ministrations. My other hand carressed her hips, then moved up to her stomach until I reached the rim of her strappless, black bra. She leaned her head back with a gasp as I watched with hazed eyes, my thumb moving over her nipple. I was in a trance as I cupped my hand over her breast, measuring by her reactions what she liked and didn't like. My breath caught in my throat when she opened her eyes and stared at me with darkened blue eyes, smoldering.

I was throbbing; my blood was pounding and my mind was clouding. Her fingers moved down and unbuckled my belt, making me nearly go insane. I kissed her again, and allowed her to remove my tight jeans, hissing when her shaking fingers brushed over my erection. Once my pants dropped to the floor, I brought her close to me again. I couldn't help myself, I shifted my hips and pressed them to her hips. Clare cried out softly as I rotated my hips and intensified the heat. My control was thinning and I needed a release soon. I placed my hands on her legs, bringing them up so she could wrap them around my waist. She clutched onto me as I moved us to my bed.

I gently placed her on the mattress and stood up, my eyes taking in her beauty. She was perfect; I loved that she wasn't as skinny as some girls at Degrassi, she was just right. My eyes looked back up to her face and smirked when I saw her blushing and avoiding my gaze.

"You're beautiful, Clare," I whispered, leaning down to kiss her stomach.

She shivered and arched her back as I moved my lips up her stomach. All we had was time now, and I wanted to savor every second that this beautiful girl would allow me. I removed her bra carefully, touching and carressing her smooth skin. She was moaning my name, begging me to stop teasing, but I paid her no heed. I was assiduously tasting, kissing, claiming every part of her. Clare moaned loudly when my hands went down and settled on her hips, watching. I slid my thumbs into the elastic band and smoothed the skin, her face twisting in pleasure. She was trembling as my fingers started to slide down her black underwear.

"Eli, please..." she moaned, pleading.

I smirked and removed her underwear completely, throwing it carelessly to the side. I crawled over her body, sighing in pleasure as I pressed my body into hers and kissed her sweetly, tenderly. She swung one leg over my hips and pressed down, a loud moan escaping us. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, the need empowering me. I needed to be slow, I needed to take my time, I needed-

"I can't wait anymore. Please, Eli," Clare breathed, her bangs sticking to her forehead.

I panted and pressed my forehead to hers, hissing as she slid my boxers down my hips. I inhaled and removed myself slightly, reaching for my nightstand for those condoms my dad gave me for my birthday...

"No. I'm on the pill, I don't want condoms," Clare said, blushing as the words escaped.

I smiled and slid back on top of her, shutting my eyes as the friction of her skin on mine filled me, letting the anticipation peak. I opened my eyes and let our noses touch as she stared at me, her eyes full of trust and love. I reached behind her and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her infinitely closer to me.

I waited, our pants filling the air and the moonlight illuminating our heated bodies.

Then, her eyes locked on mine, I slowly, ever so slowly pushed inside. Clare inhaled sharply as the pain I had anticipated struck her, but I kept going. When I reached her barrier, I kissed her lips to ease the pain. Then, with one fast thrust, I broke through and slid home.

Clare arched her back at the invasion, and I panted sharply.

I shut my eyes and held her close to me, fighting to hold still. She felt so amazing; so tight, and wet, and deliciously warm. Her walls were squeezing me as she adjusted, and I had to think of anything other than Clare to keep me from ending things too soon. I felt her sob softly and I opened my eyes to see a few tears running down her cheeks. I instantly regret what I did and kissed them away, hoping that she would not regret this either. I whispered my apologize, but she shook her head and kissed my cheek, whispering that I shouldn't be sorry.

After a few minutes, I felt her hips buck under mine. I grunted and started off a slow rhythm, looking into her ocean eyes without interruption. We were breathing, panting, moving to our own music as the friction began to build. She moaned softly and threw her head back, lifting one leg to hitch around my hips. She looked so amazing with all of her control down and her hair loose, and I couldn't help but feel pride swell inside of me that I was able to bring her such pleasure. I dipped my head and kissed her collarbone and increased my pace, my eyes practically rolling to the back of my head in pleasure.

"Oh my god..." Clare breathed, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

I increased my pace, rolling my hips and letting the fire inside of my abdomen drive the movements. Our breathing hitched and her moans started to increase in pace and pitch. Then, when she called out my name, my control broke.

I gripped her hips tightly, moving deeper inside of her as I took control. We were making love in earnest now, the need inside of us breaking down any restraint. I hardly remembered where I was or the storm that was outside, all I cared about was Clare and the passion consuming us, the fire raging inside of my abdomen. My hand gripped her thigh and lifted it higher, hitting a different angle inside of her that successfully brought her more pleasure. I grunted and tightened my jaw as she razed my back with her nails, my release so close it was intense. I needed her to release with me, I needed to hold on just a little more. With a particularly hard thrust, Clare cried out my name and threw her head back, her neck muscles extending and tightening with pleasure.

My eyes widened as her walls around me gripped me like a vice and shot pleasure through my groin and up my body. I groaned and thrust harder, my movements driving on primal instinct- harder, deeper, intensely, as I felt my back muscles convulse and twitch as I cried out her name, waves of hot pleasure washing over me. I released inside of her and tightened my grip around her body, dropping my head to her shoulder.

Clare panted breathlessly and ran her fingers through my hair as I breathed heavily, feeling lightheaded. I rolled us over until we were on our sides, my lips brushing against her cheek. Clare giggled and snuggled closer to me as I brought my black cover over us. I loosened my grip slightly so that I could look at her. Her thick eye lashes rimmed her high cheek-bones, her swollen pink lips were parted, her creamy skin glowed in the moonlight, her sexed up hair gramed her head like a halo, and I had never seen an angel so beautiful.

Then, I smirked.

"Clare?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here?"

"...I'm spending the night at Hotel Eli, aren't I?"

"Aren't you supposed to be sitting on top of my Christmas tree, Angel?"

A wicked grin, wiggling eyebrows.

A roll of the eyes, a smack on the head.

Put it all together, and this was my idea of the perfect Christmas.

* * *

...Ta-da! I don't know, I'm not sure how this went but I really wanted to write a Christmas story. Hopefully it wasn't as awful...Leave me some reviews?

Happy holidays everyone!

**WAZAM**


End file.
